SEVEN SHORES: THE ORIGINS OF AQUAMAN
by Spidersense
Summary: Newly revamped, this is a CARBON COPY OF SMALLVILLE. This week, a metahuman kidnaps one of Arthur's friends, and he must use his true abilities for the first time.
1. About the fanfic

General Notes about _Seven Shores: Aquaman's Beginnings_

-I'm not affiliated with CW, DC comics or any of those.

-I started this a few years ago in a fic called Seventh Shore, but I'm revamping it to this thign you're reading now.

-**THIS WILL BE A CARBON COPY OF SMALLVILLE INVOLVING AQUAMAN**

-**This is not gonna be like any other fic. Or any usual fic. It's gonna be the sparknotes version, so to speak. It'll be episode outlines, with little bits of dialogue, and it'll be treated like a show on the WB (not CW). You'll see what I mean in the first episode. So... with that said...**

**-Show stats: **

**_Theme Song: Dare You to Move by Switchfoot_**

**_Setting: A little tourist town in northern Florida, called Seven Shores. Also, similar to Metropolis, the town is near is near a large city called "PortGotham" the sister city of you-know-where up north. _**

****

**_Characters: _**

**_-_Arthur Curry- The Clark of the show. He can swim fast and communicate with fish, yeah yeah. He WILL develop another power or more later on. He has blond hair, and is fairly fit. Of course, you can picture him as a heartthrob.**

**-Tom Curry- the father of the show. He's relatively young, not Jonathan Kent's age definitely. He has blonde hair too. He is always trying to teach Art morals, all the while hiding his origins a secret.**

**-Kako Nunamiut- The Lana of the show. Socialite, brunette, Asian eyes, total hotty. She's innocent though, and.. well... you know how Lana was in the first season. She has Inuit ancestors and relatives. The obvious love interest of Art. **

**-Robert "Bobby" Whitman- He plays the Lex in the show, and you'll see in the third episode why. He doesn't act like Lex, but he's very rich. He's Arthur's age, and is very popular and athletic. Tall, black, and muscular, he doesn't quite fit in though he is very popular. He's basically a puppet of his father's wishes.**

**-Reginald Whitman- Founder and multi-billionaire CEO of Whitman industries, rival to Luthercorp and Wayne Industries. His inntentions are not clear to the audience, or to anyone, even his son, whom he compels to do things. One thing is for sure- He's not good, and he's interested in Arthur and suspects his secret for some reason. Of course, the Lionel of the show, he's old, glasses, gray hair, and neglectful of his son.**

**-Dr. Meredith Rose- The Martha Kent of the show, but she's young too. She's a marine biologist, and she's the head of the Aquarium of Seven Shores. She plays a kind gentle role model for Art, and is Tom's love interest. **

**-Alex Turner- The Chloe. She's quick witted, and best friends with Art. She hates socialites, so she has a rocky relations ship with Kako. She spends all her time in the Junior Lawmakers of America (JLA) research and file room. **

**-James Ambito- The Pete of the show. Clearly Asian, very sarcastic, and Art's best friend and sidekick. He's a very minor character, but is fairly loyal to Art and Alex.**

And that's the cast! The episodes will be in sparknotes form, with very little dialogue, but the story and the arcs will be very clear. I hope this works. I'll be doing 13 episode seasons, so enjoy! Seven Shores will begin soon!


	2. Pilot

Episode: Pilot

1991. A young fisherman, fresh out of engineering college wakes up in the middle of the night. He senses something out in the shore, so he goes to the window and sees a bright light. The next morning, he shows up at a church to adopt. The nun says, "We jsut found him three days ago. Wow... he seems to like you."

Feb. 2006. Seven Shores Florida. Arthur Curry wakes up to another dream of being underwater with millions of fish. Tom, his father, makes jokes to get him to go to school, stating that tomorow is his birthday. Getting to school, he meets up with his best friends Alex and James. They talk about the upcoming field trip that day to the Aquarium, and Arthur is the only one really excited. Bobby is in his limo beign dropped off to school, telling his Dad over the phone, "Yes.. yeah, I know what to do." He stares directly at Art when he says that.

In the bus, the popular kids shun the three heroes to the front of the bus. The innocent queen of the tenth grade Kako walks down to the back where all the cool kids were. Art stares and Alex jokes about his drool. Bobby, the other king of popularity, notices this, and invites Art to sit in the back with Alex and them. "She's single you know.." he whispers. Arthur resists, but ends up fitting in perfectly with them.

Getting to the Seven Shores Aquarium, a new tourist attraction and research center, Art and Kako are the only ones really instersted. Dr. Rose is impressed with the two's knowledge, and invites them to volunteer to work with the fish. Art tried to hide his elatedness, as he stares a whale eye-to-eye. He states how cool it would be to know what they think. Kako says how she can't wait 'til they get to volunteer together today afterschool.

As soon as he gets home, on the news, Art hears a story about metahumans. He's about to leave, when he hears a story about poachers. They're ripping the shells off of seaturtles at night, and the coast guard can never catch them. Infuriated, Arthur jumps right out of his window into the ocean, bent on stopping the poachers.

Swimming freakishly fast, Art finds turtles in the night's ocean. The ship above begins to load the harpoons. Arthur angrily rises and fights off the poachers. The seaturtles remain in the below the ship, and Arthur tells them to leave. Strange circles form in his mind to shoot a messageat the turtles. They leave, and the poachers are dragged to the shore. Before the coast guard can arrest them, Arthur swims away at the speed of a dolphin. "What kind of fish was that?" says the officer to another, arresting the unconcious poachers.

At school the next day, Alex asks how his little date was at the aquarium. Art is shocked at forgetting Kako. "A date?" he asks her. Before she can respond, Kako comes by, and Alex leaves. Kako angrily asks him why he wasn't there. "I umm... had thigns to do. I'm sorry" He points out that it's his sixteenth birthday that day, so Kako immediately forgive shim an dgives him a birthday kiss.

At home, Tom is worried. He stares at a small golden pendant shapped in an A. He hides the pendant in a drawer and says, "No..." s soon as Arthur gets home, however, Tom says, "I have to tell you the truth." Arthur asks, "What truth?" Tom look at his son and says, "Just know I always love you because you're my son, and-" He is interrupted when the pendant glows, breaks out of the drawer, and goes to Art's hand. Immediately he is englufed in a golden light.

Arthur has been transported to a strange place with fountains and white water. A woman with red hair begins to talk to him. She says that his name is Orin, and that he is the son of her, Atlanna, a citizen of Poseidonis in Atlantis. Art immediately feels a connection to her and says that explains how he can swim fast and hwo sometimes he doesnt need to breathe. Atlanna explains that this pendant is his memory of her and should always be with him.

Out of the dream state, Arthur with rage against his so-called-father, jumps inot the ocean and swims away. He tells Tom that he is "Going home. My real home"

End.

Preview for the next episode: **Seven Shores is not as safe as it seems. When Kako gets kidnapped by a metahuman, Arthur must embrace all of the powers given to him at birth, an dtake teh firs tsteaps unto becoming the legend of the seas. The next episode: "HERO" Before he was king of the seven seas, he was a teenager, growing up in _Seven Shores... _**


	3. Hero

Hero

Kako is surfing when suddenly Art, swimming through the oceans, sees her underwatyer, and catches her before she hurts her head on a rock. After recovering, Art and Kako sit on the beach at night with only a fire. He tells her about how he discovered he was adopted and that he ran away, but that's all he tells her. Kako tells him about her parents leaving her grandparents in Canada to live the modern lifestyle, away from Inuits. She tells him that he shouldn't be so mad at his father. The two share a moment and finally kiss. Meanwhile, off in the woods near the beach, a person angrily stares at the two...

Bobby is at home, his penthouse suite, alone, when his father walks in with a bodyguard. Reginald Whitman refuses to have small talk about his son's school life and asks him about how Arthur is. Bobby tells him that he has befriended him, but it will take awhile for them to really become close. Reginald states that he'd hope to meet him or that he was here. AS Bobby says goodbye, Reginald says he'll e-mail his son with what he has to do next.

Late that night, Art finally comes home. Him and his father share a joyous hug, as Tom states that he was so scared that he'd never see him again. As the two settle down to eat a late night snack, Arthur asks about how he knows the Atlanteans. Tom states how sixteen years ago, he was fresh out of college, and opne day, a golden light came out of the ocean and told him to go to a church to adopt a certain boy, and that the life of an innocent child depends on him. So, Tom never really knew they were Atlanteans, he just knew they were something else. He never questioned it because he had foudn Arthur, the greatest joy of his life. _"So you don't think I'm a freak_?" _"You always will be my son, and I'll always love you_."

The next day at school, Art is wearing the golden A pendant on his neck. "Nice bling." syas James. Alex says how they need to start clubs for future statesmen like them. Art nods, butblows them off to be with Kako. James tells Alex not to worry, he has a huge surprise for her afterschool. Kako and Arthur meet and talk about how they want to be together, but she isn't ready to go public yet. The two share a passionate kiss and go to class. Then, alone in the hall, the same person at the beachwalksup to Art. Arthur says, "Hi Danny I uh--" "_IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU THEN YOU'LL STAY AWAY FROM KAKO._"

Afterschool, Arthur and Kako are volunteering at the Aquarium, and Dr. Rose comments on how cute Seven Shores's new couple is. The two leave for the day when Arthur realizes he left his bag. When he comes back outside, he sees that Kako is nowhere to be seen. Then, Danny sneaks from behind and puts a cloth over Art's mouth, drugging him. Then, he teleports away.

Alex is being led by James, blindfolded, somewhere in the school. She says this better be an amazing surprise. She takes off the blindfold to see a small room with a few chairs, a computer, a few file cabinets, and a big American Flag poster on the wall that says, "Junior Lawmakers of America" or the "JLA." Alex is in overjoyed shock. James states that he and her are the foudners of the latest club, and though it might be a closet to Mrs. Hummer's room, they will have full access to it. Alex hugs James saying he's the best friend she co udl ask for, and he looks down in disappointment.

Art and Kako come to when they are tied to chairs in the old Vayne Cliff Pier. Danny isa spreading gasoline. He tells how she should have been with him, and that now, she will be with nobody. Danny lights the pier, and teleports away. As Kako coughs, Arthur realizes that he should be able to do sopmething. Large circles form around his head, and all the fish in the shore come to the base of the pier and begin to gnaw at it. Finally, a whale whips it, and the base breaks, sending Art and and unconcious Kako flying out the window into the ocean. A dolphin helps the two get to shore, and Art looks at Kako, wet and unconcious. The firetrucks come by, along with the police, and Dr. Rose and Mr. Curry.

Reporters swarm the school to interrogate the two teens, wondering how they got out of there, as both have "no recollection,"and Kako actually doesn't. Reginald Whitman comes to their aid and tells the reporters to leave them alone. Reginals is finally glad to mee the two miracle teens. Reginald says how Bobby always talks about Arthur and shakes his hand, saying that they might work together somehow in the future.

END.

Preview: **Bobby and Arthur are forever intertwined. But how? A psychic in the big city will reveal all. She will see the future king of the seas, and he will also see the Whitman family, but just who will Bobby someday become? All next week on _Seven Shores_. The next episode: "FUTURE"... **


	4. Future

Future  


Port Gotham is a huge metropolis based on a huge port trade center. Art, James, and Bobby are out and about in the town. Art comments about how grateful he is that Mr. Whitman got them courtside tickets to a Port Sharks game. Bobby says that he wants to be good friends to them. James privately remarks that "mr. popular" is up to something, but Art shrugs it off. The three pass by a young woman playing gutar on the street corner and Art gives her a dollar. She smiles at him, seeing he's the only one who has given her any money that day.

As the three boys reach the end of the block, a huge truck drives through the red light and the corner, hitting James. The truck hits a light, and several of the poles it is carrying fly at Art and Bobby. The guitar woman blinks. It was all a daydream. Hearing screeches of tires, she realizes it will come true. "HEY! STOP! COME BACK!" she yells, and catches their attention. This causes them to miss the truck by an foot, and the truck still hits the light, sending poles their way. Art pushes over the other two, saving their lives. They all get up and look in horror as they avoided death, and Art stares at the guitar woman, knowing she saved them somehow.

Meanwhile, Tom stops by the aquarium. Dr. Rose is apparently the only person there to speak to. Tom tells her that he's looking for a job, and that he is Arthur's father. He recently had quit his job as a fisherman to be one with his "oceanic friends". Dr. Rose is skeptical, but says that since Arthur is a good kid, she should give him a chance. Inicidentally, there is obviously some kind of chemistry between the two. Just then, Tom gets a call from his cell. He tells Rose that Arthur almost just died in a bizarre street accident. Dr. Rose is shocked and offers him a ride to Port Gotham, and they leave.

The adults arrive on the scene. The boys are not hurt, but there are police questioning everyone. Tom learns that it was apparently a drunk driver, and that aside from some scrapes, there were no injuries, but there could have been. Arthur, being treated for those scrapes, sees the guitar woman, and tries to approach her in the crowd. Then, Reginald Whitman comes out of nowhere in the crowd and stops Art. He checks to see if he was okay, and then says, "If you ever run into anymore trouble, just call my personal cell. You're Bobby's friend, so you're obviously family now." He gives him a card that Art puts in his jacket pocket. Art sees that the guitar woman is now gone.

Reginald goes up to Bobby, who says, "I called you an hour ago. Art's dad got here quickly, why didn't you?" Without looking into his son's eyes, Reginald says, "I was on the verge of a breakthrough for WhitmanCorp. I pushed it off until tomorrow. I'm a business man Robert, you know how it is." He pats him on the head and leaves. Dr. Rose mean while watches the scene with condescending eyes on Reginald.

The next day, Kako is at the beach surfing. She gets out of the water to see Art there. She kisses him and says, "I was so glad you called and said you were okay. I would've freaked if I got that call yesterday!" Art tells her that he's alright, but he has business in Port Gotham to take care of. Art gets on the nearby bus, and Kako goes back into the water. Before she gets to surinfg, she sees a very out-of-place Alex, with a wet suit and a surf board. Alex shrugs off Kako when she says hi, and she attempts to surf. When Alex crashes twice, Kako offers to teach her, but Alex exclaims that she doesnt need her help and flips her surf board.

Kako goes up to her in the sand and asks why she's so pissed. Alex yells that she's known Arthur for years, but Art didnt even notice her when they got to the beach at about the same time. He was too busy with Kako. Kako is angry, but Aex tells her she knew "this wouldn't work." Kako asks what she means. "I'm only surfing here because I wanted to try to be friends with you. I told Art this wouldn't work, and I was right. I'm only hanging out with you because of him." Alex storms off the beach.

Art arrives in Port Gotham. He goes to the exact street corner of the guitar woman to find her there. She nervously tries to ignore him, but he confronts her. She invites him to coffee. Her name is Bella, and she's been having premonitions since she was fifteen. She's not sure how to control it, and she can't let anyone know that she's a metahuman. Art says that as long as she's not doing anything illegal, he won't tell. Before he leaves, he drops the card that Reginald gave him. Bella picks it up and then sees the WhitmanCorp tower in the middle of the city. She sees that in the basement, Reginald will be hit with a freak blast of water.

In the aquarium, meanwhile, it's break time, so Tom takes Meredith out to the local burger joint. as they talk, he tells her that there is no room in the aquarium. He has a degree in engineering, but he's busy feeding fish to seals in front of an audience. Meredith understands, but tells him a little secret. The Vayne Cliff pier that burned down was so old and derelicte, that the city has decided against resurrecting it. The aquarium plans on purchasing the plot of land for another division. Meredith says that if they got it, Tom could work there, and maybe even run it. Unfortunately, they don't have the funds.

Back in the city, Bella cries and tells Arthur about the vision, and that since he knows Reginald, he has to save him. Art tries to call him, but he doesn't pick up, so he runs away to stop it. Running to the building not so far away, he sees that there is security, but he stil ldoesn't know how to get into the basement. He runs around into a secure part of the back lot of the building. Sneaking thourgh the gate, he creeps through several of the massive pumps above ground. Seeing a small sewage drain on the other side, he squeezes through it somehow and falls into a pipe in the sewer and begins to walk around.

The basement of WhitmanCorp is a laboratory level. The secret projec that the men had been workiong was unveiled; it was an advanced polymerized plastice and steel material that could theoretically withstand more water pressure than most iron pipes, and was cheap and easy to produce. The demonstration was aobut to being and Reginald stood nearby to witness the waterflowing through the intricate tubing. As the demonstration progressed, the power of the water flowing began to go increasingly faster. It got to an all new dangerously high record of pressure, but the pipe still maintained. Meanwhile, Arthur, wading through the deep sewage beneatht he basement, found that one pipe lead to a large, open tank. Fortunately, no researchers were in the room, for everyone was watching the presentation. Arthur jumped out of the water a great distance and began to run.

Sneaking behind another tank, Art watched closely. Reginald was at a 90 degree angle from the water flow, a few yards off. As the pressure continued to increase, the pump began to malfunction, and the water pressure began to severely increase beyond its estimated capability. All the onlookers, frightened, began to run away, but Reginald stayed to see how strong it was. By the time he realized he was in danger, the exits were all crowded. Arthur knew what he had to do.

The pipe exxploded, shooting gallons of extremely pressurized water at Reginald in a split second. However, in that second, Art jumped in and grabbed Reginald. He took the full blow of the water, but it did not hurt him as it would a normal human. He quickly pushed Reginald out of harm's way. No one saw him get hit, and he was just seen as a miracle savior.

Back at Seven Shores, Alex is being pushed by James into the school. She is wondering what other surprises he has in store, an dit must be good to bring her in on a Sunday. Alex sees that the halls are covered in new posters promoting the JLA. It turns out Kako is a strong supporter of the club, and she really wants to be friends. James smiles weakly at Alex, but Alex also smiles. "You just better be a good debater if you wanna join the JLA." Kako smiles with delight.

----

The police questioned Art, but the charges were dropped, since he was "family" and he saved Reginald's life. Art claimed that he got an anonymous tip from what must have been a rival company.

Art later goes to the coffee place to speak to Bella. He tells her that he wants his palm read for a premonition. She agrees, but only for a touch. When she does so, she is overcome with energy. She smiles and says that all she knew was that Arthur would save so many other lives, and that the ocean would be a large part of his life. He smiles and thanks Bella. She bids goodbye and leaves putting on gloves. Right outside the coffee place, Bobby is going to also meet Art. But he bumps into Bella, knocking over the glove she was about to put on. He helps her up holding her hand for quite sometime. In that time, Bella gets a vision. **Bobby is in the ocean floating still, and suddenly, a large black manta ray covers his body and devours him. The outcome is a dark, evil Bobby. She also sees Arthur in the water, and the dark Bobby swims to him and grabs his neck, choking him. Bringing Arthur to his knees, Bobby begins to spread his darkness inot the entire ocean.**

**Whent the vision ends, Bella runs away crying, knowing the evils that Bobby would someday commit. Bobby, confused, walks into the coffee place to talk to his friend.**

END.

Preview: **A powerful new metahuman is in town, and everyone knows electricity thrives in water**. **All new next week on _Seven Shores._ The new episode: "POWER"...**


End file.
